


Rogue Avenger

by YelenaRomanovaa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (more tags to be added), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rogue One, Attempt at Humor, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pilot James "Bucky" Barnes, Pilot Steve Rogers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rebel Peter Parker, Rouge One Au, SHIELD Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Warrior Natasha Romanov, no starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YelenaRomanovaa/pseuds/YelenaRomanovaa
Summary: Peter Parker is a rebel who works for SHIELD and is trying to help take down the empire of HYDRA. But when SHIELD hears about The Gauntlet, a weapon used to destroy planets and could potentially wipe out over half of the universe, he goes on a mission to find the plans and help save the Rebellion. He is ready to fight for what is right because hope will always prevail. He just wishes the men he works with had the same opinion as him, but everyone seems to have their own agenda.Tony Stark hates SHIELD. But not as much as the HYDRA. He has lost too much in his life and he is always running. So when the rebels approach him about a mission to find some plans and in exchange they will help him disappear, he accepts. Oh but did he mention that his long term best friend James Rhodes helped design the plans? And they haven't seen each other since Tony's life was ruined? The universe just loves to hate on Tony. Especially since they gave him his new partner, Peter, that boy is way too optimistic.---------------------------------Or a Rogue One AUwhere Tony is Jyn (main girl) and Peter is Cassian (main guy) and all the other Avengers fit in there somewhere.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Tester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone Who Reads This](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+Who+Reads+This).



> Hi guys, I just started this story and I wanted to know what you think. I don't know if I will write any more of it so if you want any more at all, just say so in the comments. I know everyone says this. But I do want you to write in the comments because I truly want to know what you think. Even if u think it is trash, just tell me. I was not even sure if I wanted to post this, but I am just to test the waters and see what you guys think. I hope you enjoy chapter 1.

It was a misty day on a remote planet known as The Garden, and Tony Stark was getting increasingly annoyed at the machine. It was supposed to help them with their crops, but in recent days it kept short-circuiting. He was currently living in The Garden. As you might have guessed, a big part of living was farming. It was very peaceful living out here, but when your equipment breaks, and it messes with your food supply, it gets very frustrating, so you can imagine why Tony was so annoyed at the moment.  
Tony had been working on the machine for hours, and nothing seemed to be going right for him. Sure the others were also great with tech, but he was supposed to be the great mechanic. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead as he hunched over the wretched machine and continued to work.  
All of his anger seemed so small and unimportant when he heard a beeping noise coming from his pocket.  
He instantly dropped his tools in surprise due to the noise. He turned it off, and prayed it was a faulty sensor that caused it to go off. He looked up to the sky, and saw a ship far off in the distance, but it was a ship nonetheless. He swore and ran towards the house, completely discarding his previous work.  
He entered the house and was greeted by two concerned faces, they two heard the alarm and were waiting for confirmation that it was real or just a false alarm.  
The first of the te was the amazing Pepper Potts. If he ever worked up the courage, it would hopefully be Pepper Stark soon because she was his amazing girlfriend. She was his lifeline, and she always knew what he needed before he even knew it himself. It astounded him every day that she chose to be with him when a girl like her could choose anyone. He was currently teaching her more about machines and engineering work, and in return she helped teach him life skills such as cooking that his trashy parents never bother to teach him. She was the reason that he got up everyday and kept going, even when conditions were horrible she made everyday worth living.  
The man next to her was James Rhodes. He was Tony’s best friend in the woe world. Rhodes worked alongside him on many of his projects, he introduced him to countless people who helped Tony through the years. Rhodes also helped Tony after his parents had died. He did not care for his father, but his mother was always so kind to him and learning of her death was awful. Rodes had made some decisions that some would later hate him for, but he was a great man when you get to know him. He had joined the military. It was the only way to help support his family so he had to take it. The higher ups saw his potential, and he became an engineer on some of their projects. Their government was questionable at best. It wanted power by any means necessary. Their government had many names such as the Empire of HYDRA.  
What not many people realised is that Rhodes never really sided with their government. Though he rose to power, he kept many secrets. He was sometimes seen as a traitor by those who did not support HYDRA, but he kept many secrets and deliberately did things that helped those opposed to the Empire. He would “accidentally” do things and made suggestions that would cause delays in projects and turned a blind eye to certain people labeled traitors to the empire, and helped those in need whenever possible. When he was finally able to get away from HYDRA, he did and he still continued to help even after he retired. One prime example of this was helping hide Tony Stark.  
You see Howard Stark. Tony’s father was known for designing and assisting in building powerful weapons. Almost no one knew that Howard had a son, and Tony wished to keep it that way. Howard was known as a genius, and Tony knew that if the government ever got wind of his existence, he would be forced to use his intellect to aid in the destruction of many people.  
When Rhodes met Tony, they became friends very quickly and he helped keep Tony hidden. When Rhodes retired, he helped smuggle him to The Garden and they lived alone with his Pepper, who also aided in keeping Tony hidden. They knew that someday, the Empire would find them and demand that Rhodes would return and would for them so they made plans on what to do if they came.  
All it took was the nod of Tony’s head and they both knew that this was real, and that HYDRA was going to attempt to take Rhodes away. But,they had a plan. It was not the most solid plan, and ok maybe there was a chance they never finished making the weapons to stop HYDRA from taking Rhodes, but they had hope. And that was enough. They all started moving about and got to work.  
“I’ll start contacting help. The brothers promised they would come if needed, so I’m going to call them.” Pepper stated. You could hear her trying to get the right frequency on the radio, trying to contact for help.  
“I need to go out there.” Rhodes said, “Otherwise they will be suspicious, and we definitely don’t want that. Tony, make sure you stay out of sight, and please stay safe.” His eyes showed concern for the other man, but he had hope that they this would work  
“Always am.” Tony replied, even though everyone in the room knew that was hardly ever the case, and he should have already died countless times. The two men came together and shared a quick embrace, neither wanting the other to get hurt. Rhodes shut the door and there was a clink. Tony looked over and saw Rhodes' necklace on the ground. It may seem girly to have jewelry, but neither man cared. It was a long string with a small deformed square shape at the bottom. It was from when they both attempted to make a suit of armor out of metal in. It unfortunately did not go as planned and they may or may not have caused an explosion, but it was worth it.  
When they made the suit, Tony was able to walk around in it for a few minutes and he was given the nickname Iron Man. Sure, it was not the most creating, and the material was not even iron but the name stuck. They were able to salvage a few pieces such as the square and Pepper turned it into a necklace as a gift. It reminded him that even when they fail, and everything blows up in your face, you can keep going and try something else.  
Tony took the necklace and showed it into his pocket. Pepper had finished asking the brothers for help and they advanced to the bunker.  
“We need to hurry.” Pepper exclaimed, “I can see the men now.”  
“Crap! It’s Ross.” Ton said back to her, General Ross was one of those men that was always suspicious of everyone, especially Rhodes. He was always ruthless and had a bad temper. It would be hard to convince him to leave, so they hoped that their plan would work.  
“Knowing Ross he will take his time and check the whole house. He’s bound to find something.” Pepper replied.  
“I hope not. If he does our plan better work. We don’t exactly have a stable backup plan.”  
“Tony, we don’t even have a stable regular plan, but stop worrying we got this. Just remember, stay out of sight. I mean it, if Ross sees you even for a second, we are all dead.'' She had great concern in her voice because she cared for her friends and she desperately wanted them to stay safe.  
“I know, you have told me, oh I don’t know only about..a thousand times. But I understand, you could not bear it if me, the great Tony would perish.” He always jokes even in the worst of times. Tony seemed to have a pretty severe case of gallows humor but Pepper loved him anyway.  
Pepper gave him a playful shove at his comment and they entered the bunker. Flipping the lights on they got to work. They were working on weapons to keep themselves safe. There was a screen where they could watch Rhodey to see if he could get the men to leave. If not, their plan went into action. Hidden inside many of the machines that helped their farm were large blasters. With the press of the button, they would target the Empire workers and (hopefully) kill the men who were trying to take Rhodes. Both were reluctant to press the button that enables their weapons because that would be confirmation that they were compromised and they would be back at square one, which would mean they would need to find a new place to stake out.  
They waited and watched through the small screen to see what was happening, hoping that Rhodes would negotiate and they would be left alone. He was starting to think of all of the horrible possibilities that might happen if something were to go wrong, would the Empire bring tech to disable their guns? Would they see something was up and shoot Rodes? Would their bunker be found? Would th-  
“Hay, it’s ok. We will all be just fine.” He looked over and saw that Pepper was now talking to him. She always knew what to say, and he saw that he was visibly shaking, worried about all of the possibilities. He stopped as she reassured him. He hoped desperate that she was right.  
“Turn the audio on, they are starting to talk.” Tony said. He was anxious about what was going to be said.  
“-ames Rhodes. You're one difficult man to track.” Ross stated saying. He was trying to be intimidating with two men holding blasters behind him. Rhodey did not care and he stood tall, ignoring the venom in General Ross’s voice.  
“Yes well, I wished for a peaceful retirement. I was never a big fan of constantly being bombarded by men at HYDRA as you know.” Rhodes replied without missing a beat. At times like this, he was much better at talking his way out of situations. After all of this Tony was going to ask Rhodes to help him with that Tony thought.  
“We need you back at the facility, we were so close to greatness, and we will achieve this with your help.”  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that. I have a life here, I am happy with what I have become and I could never leave Pepper.” If you didn’t know him personally, you would not have seen how Rhodes was becoming increasingly angry at Ross. But Tony had spent enough time with Rhodes over the years he had learned his tells for situations like this.  
“It’s ok we have it all worked out, you and Pepper, and anyone else who might be living with you will live a comfortable life with us, as guests.” Ross was getting on Rhodes' nerves now.  
“As hostages you mean.” Rhodes replied coldly. Tony knew that his anger was starting to bubble over, they needed to act now. Pepper thought the same thing. They looked at each other, and together they pushed the button that would fire up the weapons and...nothing. They shared a look of surprise and fear. They pressed the button again and again but nothing happened. There was fear in both of their eyes as they looked at the screen. A man went up to Ross and whispered in his ear. Ross then said,  
“I see we may not be welcomed here. But, don’t worry, my men have taken the liberty to disable whatever weaponry you were trying to use against me. Do you really think I am that ignorant?” Rhode now too was looking very concerned. Ross continued,  
“We will have the galaxy live in peace”  
“I believe that you are confusing peace for terror.” Rhodes replies, he continues to stare Ross down. At that point, Tony and Pepper stopped watching and tried to come up with something else. Ton was desperately racking his brain in hopes of thinking of something-anything. But Pepper being Pepper already came up with a plan. She was running around the bunker, picking up loose cloth or anything else she could find, then finally hid a blaster inside of it all. It hit Tony that Pepper was going to try and face the men alone.  
“Wait! We can think of something else, Rhodes can stall for time.” Tony said frantically, he was running out of things to say.  
“Tony.” Pepper said slowly, tears welling in her eyes. “We are out of time, this...this is our only hope. It is a long shot, but I might be able to take them by surprise. Please try to understand.”  
“No, I get it..you will do anything for your friend-for your family.” Tony emphasized the last part of his sentence.  
“I love you” Pepper said, hoping that this was not a goodbye.  
“I love you too, so much that words can’t describe.”  
“Good, If you really do then show me, and no matter what, stay in this bunker. Promise me that much.” Pepper was smart and knew if something happened Tony would want to race out and try to help.  
“I promise you, my love.” He said with much reluctance. They shared a quick kiss, both praying to God that this would not be their last. They separated and Pepper headed to the door.  
There was a spark in her eyes that showed a resistance and resilience that Tony loved. You did not see it often but when it was there you knew she was very determined and she would fight tooth and nail to get what was right. She was at the door, she pulled it, and before she left she said,  
“Just so you know, Tony Stark, it has been long enough you need to finally get some courage and propose. If we make it out of here alive, I fully expect a ring from you.” There was a smirk playing at her lips as she finished talking. She then left the bunker and the door closed with a small bang. Tony was left speechless and alone. Now more than ever he prayed that they would all make it out alive.

Tony kept his eyes on the screen to see what would soon unfold before him. Pepper was stealthy approaching one of the men, hoping to take him out before approaching Ross. There were three men in total, if Pepper could take him out quietly then maybe, just maybe they could make it out alive.  
“Come on Pep, you got this.” Tony whispered to himself, he knew he should stay silent, but the suspense was killing him. Pepper quietly approached the man, she could silently take him out and-bang.  
The man had seen her, and she had no other choice then to shoot him if she wanted to stay alive. The shot rang out very loudly so that everyone heard. Unfortunately that had alerted Ross of her presence. The other guard pointed his gun at Pepper. She had hers pointed at Ross  
“Pepper, so glad you could join us.” Ross said, his words dripping with sarcasm. Rhodes looked surprised and he quickly looked around to see if Tony had followed her. Ross had seen this, and he knew that Rhodes was looking for someone else.  
“You can invite your other friend to join us if you want. We have the space.”  
“You will not take us, the two of us will stay here in peace.” Rhodes said, hoping beyond hope that they would leave them, even though it was desperate.  
“If you two and your friend wish to live, then you must drop your weapon. We don’t wish to kill you, but we will. One way or another, HYDRA will be victorious.”  
“You will Never win,” Pepper replied in a strong voice. The spark in her eye was very strong. Stronger than Tony had ever seen before, and even though it could only view what was happening through the screen, he was in awe of her bravery. There was great confidence in every part of her. She was truly breathtaking.  
Tony could not get over how beautiful she was at this exact moment. But, he knew that it would not last long. She fired her blaster, shooting Ross in the shoulder. She aimed for the other soldier. Tony seemed to watch in slow motion. He knew what would happen before it did, The other soldier had his gun ready first, and he shot Pepper, point blank, and she fell to the ground with a thud. Dead.  
Every part of Tony was shaking, he longed to go out there and fight the men himself. His whole world had just died before his eyes But something stopped him. He knew that he had kept his promise to Pepper. He could not dishonor her by breaking his last promise to her, no matter how hard it may be.  
Tony couldn't watch Rhodey's reaction to Pepper's death or him being taken away. He turned the monitor off and just sat there, contemplating everything that just happened. He stared into the void, waiting for someone to find him, or not. With what had just occurred he would be ok with sitting here forever, not leaving and never being found.  
He sat there, not moving a muscle for what seemed like hours when he heard footsteps approaching. He heard two figures approaching the door and opened it. The bigger of the two approached Tony, they both saw what was outside, and they knew what had happened.  
“Tony it has been so long since we have seen each other. I am very sorry about what happened to Pepper and James.” The man, Thor had said. He brought Tony into a bone crushing hug, Tony just stood there still shaken with grief.  
“You can come with us now, I promise that we will keep you safe and hidden from those who wish to harm you, like Pepper and James.” Tony still did not respond, but he could see that Thor truly cared for him, and he was going to help Tony greatly. He really appreciated the support of these men. Rhodes had introduced Tony to the brothers, and they eventually became friends. He knew Thor would protect him. The other man, Loki, was a bit of a wild card, but with Thor there Loki would be kept in line. Thor was going to continue to comfort Tony when Loki said,  
“Sorry to break up the touching reunion, but come on. We must go, we have a long journey ahead of us.”


	2. A/N

Hay guys (like the two people who read this.) What do u think? I need 2 hear at least one person's opinion. I don't care how hurtful it is. Do you think I should continue writing this or just give up? Thank for reading chapter 1. Sorry if it sucks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I looked for a Rogue One Avengers story all over Ao3 and I couldn't find one anywhere. So if anyone knows of a Star Wars Universe Marvel story please let me know. This is my first story so I have no idea what to expect. I was like, well if there's no story out there, I'll just make my own then. Anyways, thanks for reading to the end, sorry if I just wasted your time. again please Please PLEASE, Comment. I need it.  
> Thank you for your time -Veronica


End file.
